


Wanna Only One

by haknyeonsmrjoo



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, first sunhak fic, i am shaking, unbeta-d so please bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haknyeonsmrjoo/pseuds/haknyeonsmrjoo
Summary: Kim Sunwoo steps out of his comfort zone for the sake of making Joo Haknyeon feel better.





	Wanna Only One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I know this is so rushed, a product of word vomit but I hope you guys enjoy it all the same! This is one of the first Sunhak fics (I think??) and this is unbeta'd but I will edit it soon for clarity. Some thought might not be that connected to each other, but I will beta it soon. Enjoy!

Kim Sunwoo might be intimidating and brooding outside, but there’s something in him that makes him a wonderful person regardless of the not-so welcoming exterior.

He is a goofy and funny kid at heart.

He cares for the people around him, and always ready to lend a hand whenever anyone needs his help.

So that’s why when he saw how the people heckled and ridiculed his best friend Joo Haknyeon, because of one single video editing gone wrong, he thought of a solution right away.

This might not be the best, but he hopes that he would be able to alleviate the heavy feeling off his hyung’s shoulders.

 

After the video clip was uploaded, Sunwoo smiled to himself. _I hope he would like this. This is the least I could do._

 

He was up studying in the dorms when the front door opened. Sunwoo saw his best friend, back from the dorms in Paju, looking very much helpless, hapless and his shoulders are so low.

He walked towards him. “Have you eaten already? I can cook you ramyeon, if you want.”

Haknyeon nodded. “Thank you, Sunwoo-ya. You don’t need to do that, though. You should study for your exams tomorrow.”

“It’s no biggie, hyung,” he answered from his place in the kitchen. “This is the least I could do.”

Sunwoo didn’t see the tired smile on his hyung’s face.

 

Sunwoo was still tending to his ramyeon in the kitchen when he felt arms wrapping around his waist. His heart skipped beats when he sniffed in the familiar scent of strawberries and sweat.

“Thank you very much, Sunwoo-ya.” Haknyeon nuzzled his face in Sunwoo’s nape, his low breaths sending shivers down his spine.

“What do you m-mean?” the younger tried so hard to still him, gripping the kitchen top for support.

“Hm, I saw the video you uploaded.”

Sunwoo nodded as a response, because he doesn’t know what to say.

“I know you’re not that kind of person, but I was touched when you did that.”

Sunwoo still had trouble keeping his hands from being still.

“I know it’s not your usual self, but thank you very much. I’m sorry, too.”

Sunwoo turned his head a little. “Why are you saying sorry?”

“For causing trouble to everyone,” Haknyeon answered. “I know it’s hard, but you don’t have to suffer with me. It’s so much trouble for the company, and I don’t think I’ll get to win anyway, but I’m dragging you all to this.” Sunwoo can feel his nape getting wet, and he heard a small sniff.

Sunwoo turned to face his hyung and hugged him tight. Haknyeon got the signal and he cried his eyes out. All of his pain, sorrow, and the ridicule and hate he got from the time it all began were flowing freely. Sunwoo patted his hyung’s back, encouraging him to cry even more.

After some time, Sunwoo led him to the dining table, serving him the ramyeon he cooked for him. The noodles were soggy, but he didn’t mind it. He just wanted to see his best friend get better.

Haknyeon finished his meal and brought his dishes to the sink. “Don’t do anything; I will wash it for you.” Sunwoo reached out to swat his hands from getting the sponge.

“Ey, it’s unfair,” Haknyeon reasoned. “You cooked for me, and you are now washing it. Go to bed, Sunwoo-ya. I’ll do this.”

“I insist. Now sit down and get some rest, I’m okay.” Sunwoo said.

There was a comfortable silence between them as Sunwoo busied himself in washing the dishes while the other was lying on the sofa. After washing the dishes, the younger went to ask Haknyeon to go to his bedroom for a change of clothes.

“Ya, hyung, you need to change clothes. You smell like shit.”

Haknyeon playfully flicked his forehead. “Why are you talking down at me? I’m still your hyung!” He scolded him jokingly.

The younger stood up and after a moment, he heard his hyung calling him. “Kim Sunwoo!”

He turned to face him, just in time for Haknyeon to grab his arms and place a chaste kiss on his lips. Sunwoo’s heart seemed like it’s going to burst. Haknyeon’s lips were soft, plump and it was a perfect match on his chapped ones.

The minutes seemed like forever, and he was pulled back into reality when Haknyeon pulled out of him.

“I love you, Kim Sunwoo, and thank you for everything. I know I couldn’t win this competition, but telling me I won your heart would be all right with me,” Haknyeon confessed, his eyes glistening with tears.

Sunwoo grabbed his neck, kissing him again with much force this time. Haknyeon chuckled into the kiss.

 

Weeks after, Joo Haknyeon didn’t make it into Wanna One, but for Kim Sunwoo, he’s the Only One.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on curiouscat @minhyungshyung


End file.
